Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger THE MOVIE: The Flying Ghost Ship
|image = THE_MOVIE_Title_Card.png |kname = 海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーTHE MOVIE 空飛ぶ幽霊船 |rname = Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Za Mūbī Sora Tobu Yūreisen |air = August 6th, 2011 |type = Super Sentai Movie Double-billed with Kamen Rider |directed = Katsuya Watanabe |written = Naruhisa Arakawa |theme = N/A |cast = Ryota Ozawa, Yuki Yamada, Mao Ichimichi, Kazuki Shimizu, Yui Koike |Previous Movie = Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle |Next Movie = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: THE MOVIE}} (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーTHE MOVIE 空飛ぶ幽霊船, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Za Mūbī Sora Tobu Yūreisen) is a 3D, double-billed film with Kamen Rider OOO movie, Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. The film has three plot, first is Gai battle the fakeGokaiOh and the others encounter the ghost ship. Second is the Gokaiger in the another world face many monster in the Super Sentai past like Baseball Mask, Agent Abrella and serveal grunts and lastest is the Gokaigers defected Los Dark, captain of the flying ghost ship. Short Summary To find God Eye, a treasure to grant any wish, Gokaiger must take down Los Dark and the many monsters form Los Dark's underworld. Long Summary While on his morning jog, Gai Ikari finds the sky suddenly turning dark as a massive ship emerges from the clouds. Becoming Gokai Silver to investigate in GojZyuRex, Gai is shocked to find what seemed to be GokaiOh appearing from the ship and attacking him. Defeating GoJZyuJin, Fake GokaiOh jumps back to the ship as it immediately disappears. Later, aboard the GokaiGalleon, the crew identify the mysterious vessel as the space-wandering ghost ship said to carry a fabled treasure known as the God Eye - which can grant any wish to its holder. Seeing this as a better opportunity to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe regardless of the risks, the GokaiGalleon crew embark on a voyage to find the ghost ship and acquire the God Eye. The GokaiGalleon locates the ghost ship and makes port in its skull figurehead's mouth. After encountering a trio of annoying ghosts who unknowingly pointed them in the right direction, the GokaiGalleon crew reach the ship's main bridge and see the God Eye resting on the left eye of a giant skull. However, they are stopped by the ship's captain Los Dark, who reveals that he was luring would-be thieves to his lair as he sends the crew into a dimensional underworld so his minions can kill them and allow him to live again. The crew wind up at a park, finding themselves surrounded by ghosts of previous Super Sentai enemy grunts. After the Gokaigers take down several of them, the remaining members from each grunt group merge to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proves to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who gets to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers use the Battle Fever J Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force Cannon, the explosion sending them to a baseball stadium, where they confront Baseball Mask of the Black Cross Army who challenges them to a game of baseball. Using the Gorenger Keys, execute the Gorenger Hurricane baseball to accept the Masked Monster's challenge. The Gokaigers score two strikes, and the third one being a distraction move using the G3 Princess trio. The resulting explosion from Baseball Mask's demise sends the Gokaigers into yet another dimension, where they are attacked by Agent Abrella and his Mechanoid army. Realizing they have no chance if they continue fighting the specters of old Sentai foes without an end in sight, the crew decides to be a distraction with the Dekaranger Keys while Captain Marvelous uses the Red Hawk Key to fly through the portal back into the ghost ship. Emerging, GokaiRed sees Los Dark closing the portal so his crew cannot escape before engaging the specter in a fight between captains. Using the epic battle against Los Dark to get it, Captain Marvelous grabs the God Eye and wishes for his crew's safe return as the item is revealed to be a fake before being shattered. Though defeated by the Gokaigers' Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave, Los Dark summons Fake GokaiOh as the Gokaigers form GokaiOh to engage their opponent in battle from on the Ghost Ship's mast to the its deck. When Fake GokaioOh is about to fire its main cannon, the Gokaigers summon Variblune, Patstriker, MagiDragon, GekiTiger and Dragon Headder to destroy Fake GokaioOh in an explosion that consumes the Ghost Ship. Back aboard the GokaiGalleon, the crew is having a hearty lunch while Gai arrives and is disappointed upon learning the God Eye was a fake as the pirates assure him that they will have more fun finding the Greatest Treasure without it. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Kenji Utsuda as Los Dark (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn, Baseball park announcer (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Ichiro Nagai as Baseball Mask (voice) *Ryūsei Nakao as Agent Abrella (voice) *Isao Sasaki as Gatsun *Mitsuko Horie as Beron *Tsuyoshi Matsubara as Pachin *Ibuki as Past Combatants *Rina Aizawa as Saki Rōuyama *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutō *Nao Oikawa as Kegalesia *Tomokazu Seki as Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice, GokaiCellular Voice Gokai Changes *Captain Marvelous - GokaiRed, Battle Japan AkaRanger, Red Hawk *Joe Gibken - GokaiBlue, Battle France, AoRanger, DekaBlue *Luka Millfy - GokaiYellow, Battle Cossack, KiRanger (female version), DekaYellow *Don Dogoier - GokaiGreen, Battle Kenya, MidoRanger, DekaGreen *Ahim de Famille - GokaiPink, Miss America, MomoRanger, DekaPink External Links *Official website for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship & Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Category:Movies